<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Who Hung the Jellicle Moon by Never_So_Clever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399871">He Who Hung the Jellicle Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_So_Clever/pseuds/Never_So_Clever'>Never_So_Clever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body swapping?, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, boys being soft, egregious overuse of commas, is this a character study?, more like, no beta we die like men, switching places with your alternate reality self</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_So_Clever/pseuds/Never_So_Clever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Our Mistoffelees can’t dance nearly so well.”<br/>“And my Munkustrap doesn’t look at me like you do, so I’d say we’re square, don’t you?”<br/>“How do I look at you?”<br/>Maybe it was selfish of him - of them, to take what they could, but neither of them bothered to care too much.<br/>...</p><p>In which a spell goes awry and Mistoffelees learns how it feels to have everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Who Hung the Jellicle Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360038">The Original Conjuring Cat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_in_a_davidbowie_shirt/pseuds/Bees_in_a_davidbowie_shirt">Bees_in_a_davidbowie_shirt</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what this was supposed to be exactly, other than completely self indulgent.  I hope you enjoy it anyway!!!!</p><p>(this was inspired by The Original Conjuring Cat by Bees_in_a_davidbowie_shirt - in so much that Mistoffelees switches places with himself, but honestly the similarities end there, I just thought it was a cool idea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mistoffelees landed rather ungracefully sprawled on the ground as he attempted to catch his breath.Normally his magic didn’t produce this much smoke, and it was making things difficult.He’d been trying to cast a simple Movement spell, something Mistoffelees had accomplished perfectly fine loads of times on both inanimate objects and himself.The spell had <em>never</em> reacted like this before, and on the eve of the Jellicle Ball too; what a time for his powers to go wonky.</p><p>Waving a paw to clear the lingering wisps of smoke away, Mistoffelees righted himself, then tensed as he took in his surroundings.Fur standing up on end, Mistoffelees slowly turned about himself.Something didn’t feel right.He’d gone to a frequently vacant clearing within the junkyard - a place he’d unofficially claimed for his own - to practice his magic, and so it wasn’t a surprise that he didn’t see the old TSE-1 or Deuteronomy’s tire.What made Mistoffelees wary was that the smell was all wrong; the sounds were different and unfamiliar, and Mistoffelees would believe he’d transported himself into a different junkyard entirely, except that he could almost recognize the scents surrounding him.There were some that <em>almost</em> smelled like Coricopat and Tantomile, and another that resembled his sister - her sweet springtime that smelled like home.</p><p>The young tom perked up suddenly.He’d find his sister and ask her why everything felt so <em>off</em> all of a sudden.She wasn’t a magical cat like him or the twins, but he felt that he could use the company of his tribe - his family - right about now.Everything would be fine once Victoria reassured him, and they would have the Ball like always, and he’d pretend not to stare at the Jellicle protector as he danced with his mate.</p><p>It wasn’t evening yet, Mistoffelees noted as he began his search of the strange junkyard.The sun was quite low in the sky, managing to throw shallow golden rays down from between the blanket of grey clouds.The yard was oddly silent, and that made Mistoffelees curl in on himself as he walked, as if bracing for some kind of attack.Normally the junkyard would be bustling and bursting at the seams with Jellicles eagerly awaiting the moon to make her appearance, but it seemed as if every single tom and queen had evacuated the place.</p><p>Mistoffelees found the largest clearing - where Jellicles would congregate and mingle - and stopped.Completely empty.Completely different.The TSE-1 was missing, Deuteronomy’s tire wasn’t there, the smells were different and familiar at the same time, and Mistoffelees realized with a dawning horror that whatever had gone wrong with the spell had seemingly done more than just create a little bit of smoke.</p><p>There was no sound, but magic cats didn’t need any noise to sense things - potentially dangerous things especially - and Mistoffelees ears flattened against his head as he attempted to figure out what was approaching him.He heard the soft padding of paws behind him and then someone was calling his name.</p><p>“Mistoffelees!There you are, Victoria’s been worrying herself sick about you.”Mistoffelees spun around.The cat that was fast approaching him was familiar in the way a cat could recognize himself in the rippling surface of a body of water; you knew what you were supposed to be looking at, yet the face staring back at you was altogether completely a stranger.He came up on Mistoffelees and slowed to a stop, relief and concern playing across his face, a look Mistoffelees knew well.</p><p>He was certain he could only tell who it was he was looking at purely because he spent so much time acting as if he <em>hadn’t</em> been blatantly staring at him.The black and grey tabby coat was similar enough, though the patterning was perhaps a bit different, and his scent - though muddled like everything else - and the collar around his throat might’ve been enough to clue him in, the expression on Munkustrap’s face was exactly the same look he would give Mistoffelees back home.When he’d be out and about London much later than anticipated and wouldn’t return to the yard until the moon was well into her journey across the starry skies, until all other Jellicles had retired to dens or human homes for the night and the only one awake was the protector making sure his territory was safe.Munk would scold him and send him off to bed as if he were still a kit, as if Mistoffelees wasn’t fully capable of taking care of himself, but the fondness hidden underneath was always what kept him from being truly upset with the other tom; that was simply how Munk was.</p><p>And the cat in front of him had that same fondness in his eyes, as he looked at Mistoffelees.But then the tux registered what he’d said, “Victoria?Where is she?” Briefly he wondered about how his sister would be in this different place, but pushed it away for when he’d finally get to see her.Mistoffelees also wondered if this other Munkustrap noticed anything peculiar about him.He obviously <em>knew</em> Mistoffelees - <em>a</em> Mistoffelees - which meant that wherever <em>he</em> was, another Mistoffelees had probably taken his place back home.Mistoffelees hoped that whatever this spell had turned into, it would wear itself off when the dawn came.</p><p>Munkustrap looked at him curiously, “She’s at the theater with everyone else.Tonight is the Jellicle Ball, remember?”He paused, whiskers twitching with his smile, “or have you forgotten?”</p><p>“I haven’t forgotten!” Mistoffelees said indignantly.He’d been preparing for the ball for weeks, practicing and rehearsing; he was going to sing a song of his own this year, but with the look of things, it seemed he might not be able to preform for his tribe after all.“I <em>haven’t</em>, I just got... misplaced.” He followed up, with no small amount of defeat coloring his words at the notion of missing the Ball - <em>his</em> Ball.</p><p>Munkustrap took hold of his paw then, gently but firm, a leading grip. “There’s no need to sound so glum about it, you haven’t missed anything.Deuteronomy hasn’t arrived yet.” Mistoffelees was all but helpless to follow this Munkustrap as he led him out of the junkyard entirely and toward an old theatre.How interesting, that the Jellicles here - he assumed that wherever he was still had Jellicle cats, after all, what would a world be without them? - seemed to readily occupy human spaces.He was speaking to Mistoffelees, something about Victoria fussing over him, and at least she still did that much for the Mistoffelees that existed here, when a breeze blew by them and Munkustrap paused in his step, paw still warm on Mistoffelees’.He turned to look quizzically at the tux, and sniffed the air.</p><p>“Ah, Mistoffelees are you sure you’re all right?You smell odd.”He wasn’t surprised. To himself, Mistoffelees smelled the same as he always had, but it must be the same for Munkustrap, like trying to scent something through a thick blanket.</p><p>But then Munkustrap looked at him, really looked as if he’d never seen him before, as if he were a stranger - he was, technically.His hand dropped from the tabby’s, and Munkustrap’s ears pinned back on his head and he crouched into a fighting stance.Mistoffelees eyes widened.</p><p>“Munk, hold on-“ he raised his paws slowly, placatingly, and Munkustrap growled lowly in response.</p><p>“Who are you?What have you done with Mistoffelees?” Mistoffelees stood stock still.He wasn’t afraid, not of Munkustrap - even a strange new version of the tom he knew - and he knew that he could magic his way out of things if the situation got too hairy, but he didn’t like things escalating to violence if they didn’t have to.</p><p>“I <em>am </em>Mr. Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat.Munk- Munkustrap I would swear on the Everlasting Cat, I’m simply... not quite the same Mistoffelees that you know.I seem to have conjured myself into a new place.” Munkustrap didn’t look convinced, so Mistoffelees sighed, the beginnings of exasperation seeping into his tone, and held out a paw, an invitation.Cautiously Munkustrap approached, a growl still low in the back of his throat, but he took a moment to scent at Mistoffelees anyway.The tux resolutely ignored the brush of soft fur against his wrist, there was absolutely no reason for him to imagine this as something it wasn’t, but when Munkustrap looked up at him, anger replaced by uncertainty, Mistoffelees’ heart ached.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” he murmured as he sniffed at him again, as if to reassure himself, “you smell like him, but not exactly.”</p><p>“It’s quite unfortunate,” Mistoffelees said airily, “but I imagine you’ll only have to deal with me until sunrise.It seems as if he and I will both be missing our respective Balls this year.” Munkustrap stood to his full height again and tilted his head at the tux.</p><p>“What happens at sunrise?Where is Mistoffelees?He’s safe?” </p><p>“Magic is most successfully practiced under the moon, and my spells usually wear off in the morning.” His magic wasn’t telling him as much about this <em>particular</em> spell, so he could only assume though, “As for your Mistoffelees, I’d think he’s having much the same experience as I am.”They’d begun walking again, presumably continuing on toward the theatre, and at some point, Munkustrap had placed a paw back on his arm, not to control, but as if he couldn’t help but touch.Mistoffelees didn’t let himself think too much about it.</p><p>The theatre was old and opulent, a product of times long since passed, and here Mistoffelees could see cats milling about, dancing to unheard music and rejoicing as the Jellicle moon began to rise.Mistoffelees paused at the threshold, unsure if he would be welcome here, but Munkustrap grinned at him, seemingly over his previous wariness, and pulled him inside.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Hiding in the shadows was one of The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees’ specialties.He was good at blending in and essentially disappearing, whether it be for a mere trick or for protection, Mistoffelees was quite adept at getting cats to look the other way.And it was too easy to slip away once whispers of Old Deuteronomy’s arrival began circling, saving him from the awful ordeal of dealing with his distraught not-sister Victoria.The young white queen had looked so very small at his refusal of her advances and his insistence that they were siblings - where he came from at least - and so fragile, that Mistoffelees thought it would be best if he stayed unseen, lest he cause more of a disturbance.Not Munkustrap though.Somehow, even after Mistoffelees had perched himself deep in a shadowed corner where nobody should’ve been able to see him, Munkustrap’s eyes kept seeking him out, kept finding him, kept looking as if he wanted to make his way over to him.But he didn’t.</p><p>Old Deuteronomy’s arrival came with a wave of quieting and awe, cats bowed low to the ground and turned toward the entrance of the theatre.Mistoffelees could sense the familiar power of the Jellicle leader mingling with his own magic, warm and welcoming and so much like <em>home</em> that he wanted to rush from his hiding spot to be able to be close.Only no other cat, when a tottery old queen entered - and Mistoffelees couldn’t quite keep the funny little smile off his face, even if he knew that he was in fact looking at Old Deuteronomy - moved to welcome her, no cats reached out to touch and pet and stroke at the Jellicle leader who would so very rarely grace the junkyard back home with his presence.All of the cats gave the queen a wide berth except for Munkustrap, who stood proud in the center of a loosely formed circle of Jellicles.And then Deuteronomy reached out her paw to him, and he fell to his knees as he nuzzled at her.Mistoffelees couldn’t see either of their faces from where he was, but it almost looked to him as if the two of them were together, or at the very least that Munkustrap was someone of importance to her.</p><p>The Ball ‘started’ after that, and while it wasn’t his own and he didn’t participate, Mistoffelees felt content enough to simply watch the proceedings.Cats danced and sang and enjoyed themselves, and at first glance it seemed as if the place he was in now was the same, but Mistoffelees noticed little things here and there, little inaccuracies.The Jellicle Ball was was a celebration of life, a time when cats would come together and share stories and dancing, where old cats could reminisce and kittens could look forward; it was love and fun and unbridled joy, and before dawn they would see one of their own off to the Heaviside layer and there would be celebration then too, because whichever cat was chosen deserved it - he remembered old Grizabella last year, and how everyone had rushed to her, giving her their best wishes and hopes for her next life, how there was a certain magic in that as well, and when he’d touched her he felt it wash over him like a cool fresh spring in early summer; she would be just fine, he was certain.</p><p>Mistoffelees watched on as the Jellicles here sang about themselves, and it felt <em>wrong</em>, it felt selfish in a way that it never had when Tugger or the twins would do it. They sang for fun, and for the attention, it was a show they would put on, like Munk’s recounting of the battle of the pekes and pollicles, but they were young and not going to be chosen - not for a long time at least.The Ball here seemed to be a competition, and Deuteronomy was the judge.After a while Mistoffelees found he couldn’t stand looking at it anymore, it might be the way things were done here in this place, but it didn’t sit well with him, and he quietly slunk out of the building, not even checking to see if anyone saw him.</p><p>It wasn’t raining outside, but the scent of it hung heavy in the air, rainwater on sun-warmed cobblestone, and if Mistoffelees had to guess, it was going to rain again soon, maybe even before the night was over.He could just make out the Jellicle moon between the thick dark clouds - a bad omen - and silently cursed the Everlasting Cat for doing this to him.He missed his sister, he missed Tanto and Cori, he even missed The Rum Tum Tugger, terrible bore as he was.He was missing the most anticipated night of a Jellicle’s year, and he was stuck wandering outside of a theater full of selfish cats he didn’t want anything to do with.Well, he thought, almost anything.</p><p>The Munkustrap here, who took him by the hand even though he was an outsider, even though he wasn’t the cat he was searching for, still made his heart flutter in the same ways he did at home.Where nearly everyone was practically unrecognizable, warped to a point where if he hadn’t been a magical cat, hadn’t had the insight and sense of smell he did he wouldn’t even be able to call them by name, Munkustrap was a beacon, similar in all the ways that mattered, different in ways Mistoffelees noticed only because of his own infatuation.</p><p>Mistoffelees had planned to sing at the ball this year, something so chalk full of metaphor layered upon metaphor that nobody, not even the smartest of cats, would be able to tell it for what it was: a confession.He was going to pour his heart out, and then Mistoffelees was going to move on, somehow.There was hardly any chance for him, not when Munk and Demeter were so happy together; he wasn’t the type to try and break up a pair, and he cared to much about the both of them to even think about it.Mistoffelees had hoped that finally telling the tabby, in a roundabout way, would make things easier, and yet it seemed that he was simply doomed to endure for another year.</p><p>The tux used a bit of magic to part the clouds and reveal the Jellicle moon, a makeshift spotlight shining on the pavement, and though there was no music, Mistoffelees began to dance.Here out in the dark, with the cool air surrounding him, Mistoffelees could almost pretend that he was back at home with his tribe, celebrating.He poured himself entirely into the complicated twists and turns, letting his emotions take control, letting magic sparkle through his black coat even though he had no one to impress.There were still a handful of hours until the morning came and he’d be able to go back; Mistoffelees had no choice but to put all his faith into that, because he wasn’t sure what he would do if he couldn’t go home.He was content to wait it out right in the little courtyard, dancing away in his own Jellicle Ball.</p><p>He felt eyes on him, but didn’t see anyone when he snuck a look around.Didn’t mean Mistoffelees wasn’t aware of them; of their gaze burning hot on him as he continued to move through the courtyard, perhaps with a little more flare in his step.He had a audience now, after all.</p><p>And then with a whirl he kicked up an array of light, swaying and spinning his way out of the small yard, attempting to draw his onlooker out into the open.As Mistoffelees moved further from the theatre he kept catching glances of the figure trailing him.He had a fairly good idea of who it was, but it wouldn’t do to ruin the surprise before the finale.And he needed to draw the other into the open, rather than him keeping to the shadows, as if he didn’t suspect that Mistoffelees knew he was there - he must, he wouldn’t be a protector if he couldn’t figure that much out, and it wasn’t as if Mistoffelees was being subtle about the backwards glances he kept throwing his way.</p><p>Finally, just as Mistoffelees reached his grand finale with a whorl of sparkles and smoke, he caught Munkustrap standing out in the open, gazing at him in awe, as if he’d never seen such a display of magic, and Mistoffelees grinned impishly, then vanished.He reappeared silently behind the tabby and waited.Munkustrap was staring where’d he’d just been, and while Mistoffelees couldn’t see his face, he could imagine the expression the other cat was wearing; stupefaction and wonder, his ears were standing upright excitedly, and he began to look around as if searching for the tux.He waited just a moment before politely clearing his throat to get the others attention.</p><p>Munkustrap whipped around, startled, to face Mistoffelees.Yet he was grinning so hard that Mistoffelees almost feared he’d pull something, the tabby’s eyes were focused right on him, as they’d been all night - as they probably were when he was the cat Munkustrap actually meant them for.Munkustrap gripped his paws in his own and spun him about with a laugh, “Oh, that was incredible!”Mistoffelees couldn’t help but laugh with him, letting himself be twirled around in something that wasn’t so refined as to be called a dance, but was fun enough just how it was.And he also couldn’t help himself but to absolutely preen at Munkustrap’s praise; what he’d done was nearly kitten’s play, but the way Munkustrap’s eyes shone filled him with glee at his display for the tom.</p><p>“Thank you, Munk.” They were close now, close enough for Mistoffelees’ whiskers to brush with Munkustrap’s, and if either of them noticed his use of a familiar name, they didn’t comment on it.Mistoffelees’ tail curled delicately back and forth behind him; it was perhaps a bit self-indulgent of him, but he enjoyed the attention from this Munkustrap that he couldn’t receive back home, his heart bloomed at the idea that somewhere there was a Mistoffelees who was lucky enough to have this (and if it broke, just a little, that he wouldn’t be able to keep it, then he’d simply sweep it under the rug to be dealt with later).</p><p>“Our Mistoffelees can’t dance nearly so well.” He said with a fond little laugh.Of course it didn’t matter how well the other Mistoffelees danced, not to Munkustrap.</p><p>“And my Munkustrap doesn’t look at me like you do, so I’d say we’re square, don’t you?” Mistoffelees glanced off to the side, not able to meet the other tom’s eye.</p><p>“How do I look at you?” The question was soft, nearly a whisper, and Mistoffelees felt a paw cup his chin so gently and turn his face back to the tabby’s.The look Munkustrap was giving him nearly made him shatter.</p><p>“Like I’ve- like he’s hung the Jellicle moon.” Mistoffelees whispered back, powerless but to meet those kind eyes. </p><p>“And yet I am always hopelessly eclipsed when it comes to him, it was going to be Victoria, or some other queen if not her,” Munkustrap pressed his nose into the fur atop Mistoffelees’ head, “my little Mistoffelees.” He huffed a laugh.Mistoffelees hadn’t been aware that the distance between them had vanished completely until that moment, with Munkustrap close enough that their chests bumped against one another with each breath.</p><p>“I know the feeling too well.” Maybe it was selfish of him - of them, to take what they could from someone who so closely resembled the one they wanted, but as Mistoffelees wrapped himself around Munkustrap and nuzzled his face into the tabby’s neck, inhaling the deep rich scent of him and purring contently, and Munkustrap responded by taking the small tux into his arms and leading him into the shadows where they wouldn’t be seen, neither of them bothered to care too much.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t yet dawn, but Mistoffelees could feel it approaching with the gradual lightening of the sky.He lay curled against Munkustrap, the tabby providing a comforting warmth against his sated form.Munkustrap was busying himself with grooming the smaller tom, tongue firm against the top of his head.</p><p>“Does he know?”Mistoffelees asked, an air of nonchalance weaving through his words.</p><p>Munkustrap hummed, “I imagine he does, I’ve told him as much.” It wasn’t bitterness Mistoffelees heard, more like a bittersweet resignation, someone who’s accepted their lot.Mistoffelees chanced a look up at the tom, who was still grooming at him so Mistoffelees caught a tongue to his cheek.He giggled and pushed his face into Munkustrap’s shoulder as if he were a kitten.</p><p>“At least he’s knows.” Mistoffelees mumbled into his fur.</p><p>“Does your Munkustrap not feel the same?” He asked softly.</p><p>“Munk is... no, he doesn’t.He’s got a mate, Demeter, and she’s lovely.They’re happy, so he wouldn’t-“ Mistoffelees shook his head, it wouldn’t do any good to ruin the rest of the night with this.</p><p>“You ought to tell him, maybe he’s a bit more like me than Victoria is to, well Victoria.” Munkustrap shifted, “if nothing else then to ease your own mind.”</p><p>“No, he’s too kind, he’d- he’d pity me if nothing else, I think.Or you’re right and then what?I couldn’t do that to him, to either of them.” From where they were hidden, Mistoffelees could see cats exiting the theatre in a large group headed by Deuteronomy.</p><p>“Even at your own expense?”Munkustrap was watching the group too, eyes intent.</p><p>Mistoffelees paused, then said “His happiness is enough.It has to be.”He pressed himself one last time against Munkustrap’s side, and then gracefully stood up, “besides, I was able to have this much”. He smiled down at Munkustrap.It was almost time, he could sense it. He’d be going home soon, and the Mistoffelees that belonged here with this Munkustrap and this Victoria and these Jellicles would return.</p><p>Munkustrap looked at the paling sky, then to Mistoffelees.“I should go, Deuteronomy will be making the Choice any minute now.” He looked as if there were a million other things he wanted to say, and Mistoffelees wondered if Munkustrap felt as broken inside as he did.For a moment - a single, selfish, beautiful moment - they’d had everything they ever dreamed of, and it was all about to slip through their paws like sand, and Mistoffelees wasn’t sure how he’d come out the other end of the whole endeavor.</p><p>But he nodded anyway, “of course,” he said, and then as if to reassure himself, “Your Mistoffelees ought to appear when I disappear, so don’t worry.”Mistoffelees felt so very vulnerable, but he scraped together the pieces of his facade anyway and straightened his tail, best leave a lasting impression, he didn’t intend to return - he wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to.</p><p>Munkustrap smiled, and in a flash he was wrapped tight around Mistoffelees, far more resembling a snake than a cat as he clung tight to the smaller tux, “I’m glad I met you, Mistoffelees, you phenomenal, remarkably wonderful magician, you.” He murmured into Mistoffelees’ ear, and Mistoffelees responded in kind, gripping the tom as tight as he was able.</p><p>“I know you aren’t him, but I wish it could be like this, for us both.” Mistoffelees wasn’t crying, he had appearances to keep up, but buried in Munkustrap’s soft fur, he allowed himself the briefest of weakness, the softest of a hiccuping gasp, a desperate bid to stave off the inevitable.</p><p>And then they were pulling away.There was no goodbye, for they weren’t <em>really</em> not going to see one another again; Mistoffelees saw enough of his own Munkustrap within the grey tabby that it would be hard to forget him, and he hoped the same of himself.Then he watched Munkustrap rejoin his Jellicles as the sky turned pale golden, and took a deep breath, steadied his hands, closed his eyes, and Moved.</p><p>It was less disorienting this time, and when he opened his eyes the clearing around him was immediately recognizable.Mistoffelees was home, back in his own junkyard as the dawn broke through the clouds.The yard was mostly empty, but he could see cats wandering off into dens, or back to human homes for the day, and he knew every scent that surrounded him intimately.There was relief, mostly, that Mistoffelees hadn’t gotten himself stuck permanently, but the lingering feeling of having finally gotten what he’d wanted and having to give it all up again settled deep into his being, and he was so very <em>tired</em>.</p><p>“You’re back.” <em>Airs and graces</em>, he fought to keep himself poised as he turned to see Munk, his own Munk, padding toward him.He was smiling in that friendly way of his, and Mistoffelees heart stung.</p><p>“I am.” He replied simply.</p><p>“We weren’t sure you would be able to.You- the <em>other</em> you, seemed certain that whatever happened tonight wasn’t supposed to have happened.”</p><p>“It wasn’t, I’m not sure what it was that <em>did</em> happen, but it’s all back to normal now, so I suppose there isn’t any use worrying over it.” Mistoffelees began walking to his den, ready to sleep the whole event away - for now at least.Munk followed him, a respectable distance away.</p><p>“No I suppose not.You’re alright though?You had us all worried.”Mistoffelees absolutely didn’t read too much into that statement.</p><p>“I’m alright, Munk.It was... different, but they wouldn’t have hurt me, they were us, after all.”Mistoffelees paused, ear twitching in thought, “What was he like?” He asked curiously.</p><p>Munk hummed, “the other you?He was... very skittish, very- very clumsy.” He laughed good natured-ly, nudging Mistoffelees shoulder.</p><p>“Me?Clumsy?Oh what has the world come to.”Mistoffelees pretended to swoon into Munk’s side, throwing all his meager weight into the larger tom, and laughing when he managed to make him stumble.</p><p>This was how it was supposed to be, this was all Mistoffelees could have with Munk; friendship, and he’d be content with that. He’d take the protectiveness, the familial closeness and guidance, Mistoffelees would take everything Munk would give him, because he was a selfish cat any anything was better than the alternative.Anything was better than losing him altogether.</p><p>The two of them walked in the golden light of the rising sun clear in the sky, andMistoffelees had the funny little thought that it hadn’t rained after all, and maybe that meant nothing, but maybe it meant everything. </p><p>Mistoffelees would never know for sure, but it was a nice thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think i’m even LESS sure about characterization here, probably because i was trying to be specific?  Who knows?<br/>If you're like me and have read every fic in the Mistoffelees/Munkustrap tag at least 3 times, then you've read my other one Second First, and I PROMISE part 2 is coming, I just wanted to knock this one out first - and also make you wait in anticipation because that's a great tool to abuse.<br/>If you haven't read my other fic, you should because there aren't enough of these boys together and also because I'm going to be writing a part 2 and who doesn't want that (I'm absolutely shameless, go read it, its good, leave a comment too, while I'm self-advertising :D)</p><p>Unrelated, but can we talk about how weird the Old Deuteronomy scene was in the 2019 movie???  Because I watched both that and the 98 number back to back and its so... like the vibe is totally different and I'm not here for it.  And you can talk to me about all my thoughts about the 2019 movie if you want to, because as a whole I think its okay, but the second you break it down it kind of falls apart?  Everyone had a good time making it tho so there's that (I'm only mad at 4 people specifically for this film, Robbie Fairchild is not one of them, obviously)</p><p>I hoped you liked this, leave a comment if you feel like it, I thrive off validation &lt;3</p><p>(Come yell at me about Cats on my Tumblr @drag-queen-jesus</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>